Story:Starship Calisto/If the Stars Should Appear/Act Five
ACT FIVE FADE IN INT-MAIN HALLWAY A fire fight is going on. LTJG. SITO: THEY'VE GOT US BOXED IN! Captain Taylor gets out a stun grenade and activates it and throws it out and it knocks the Romulan soldiers out, and they resume searching for Doctor Carlson, as they hear him screaming they head to the main area as Lieutenant Commander T'Lar scans the door. LTCMDR. T'LAR: He's in there. CAPT. TAYLOR: On three we'll kick the doors in. INT-TOMALAK OFFICE The doors were kicked in and Taylor and Sito stuns the two Romulan officers as they go to Steven who is still in severe pain, as Taylor is shocked and surprised to see Tomalak. CAPT. TAYLOR: Tomalak what the hell are you doing here? CMDR. TOMALAK: We've claimed this ship in the name of the Romulan Star Empire! T'Lar takes the other hypo and injects her husband with it as he is sweating but is alright. DR. CARLSON: Thanks honey. T'Lar nods at him then Commander Tomalak and his men beams away. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE The Romulan warbird warps away from the battle with the Calisto. INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) LT. MASON: She just warped out of the system heading back to Romulan space. Branson leans forward. CMDR. BRANSON: Damn Carlson park us next to the bio-ship and have the transporter room beam the Away Team back to the ship. Carlson nods. EXT-SPACE The Calisto and the USS Daystrom are next to the bio-ship. CAPT. TAYLOR'S (Voice over): Captain's Log Supplemental, We've been with the bio-ship for about three days now to make sure the Romulans don't come back to take it over or destroy it, the USS Daystrom under the command of Captain Johnson has come to relieve us and pick up Commander Jameson so he can be court martialed for disobeying the Prime Directive. Hopefully we can meet them again one day down the road. INT-CAPTAIN'S READY ROOM Commander Branson is in front of the desk. CMDR. BRANSON: (Re: PADD) According to Commander Williams they sustained minimal damage to their engines that can be easily repaired, and their willing to have an engineering team to help with their repairs. Captain Taylor leans back in her chair. CAPT. TAYLOR: That's good I've informed Captain Johnson of the Daystrom he's sending his Engineering team over hopefully they don't get shot have Kara set a course for our next mission. CMDR. BRANSON (Nods): Aye, Captain. He leaves the Ready Room. INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE The crew are at their stations as Captain Taylor is sitting in the Captain's chair. CAPT. TAYLOR: The Engineering team from one of our Starships will help you with the engine damage and teach you on how to pilot your own vessel. REFORMED LEADER (Viewer): Thank Captain we're in your debit. The transmission ends. CAPT. TAYLOR: Kara set course for our next job warp seven engage. Ensign Carlson inputs commands into the helm and runs her fingers on the warp gauge. EXT-SPACE The Calisto departs cranks up her nacelles and leaps into warp. (END OF ACT FIVE, FADE OUT, ENDING CREDITS)